El rastro de tu sangre en la nieve
by Tilly Reyes
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto están felizmente casados desde hace tres días, están en su luna de miel, está nevando, se aman más que nunca. Pero la felicidad es efímera... un pinchazo, una nevada, un hospital, un retraso pueden acabar con todo. Lemon OCC Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello~ Segundo One shot que publico aqui . Espero que les guste. **

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto **

**Advertencia: Yaoi, lemon, OCC. **

**Summary:**Sasuke y Naruto están felizmente casados desde hace tres días, están en su luna de miel, está nevando, se aman más que nunca, recuerdan en que circunstancias se conocieron.....

Naruto lo miró de frente y sin asombro aparente.  
-"Los he visto más grandes y más firmes".- dijo dominando su temor.- "De modo que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque conmigo te tienes que comportar mejor que un negro"

En realidad Naruto no sólo era virgen sino que nunca hasta entonces había visto a otro hombre desnudo a parte de su padre claro, pero el desafío resultó eficaz. Lo primero que vino a la mente del Uchiha fue pegar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared, olvidando que tenía la cadena en la mano, cuyas púas se enterraron en su mano causándole serias heridas.

Pero la felicidad es efímera... un pinchazo, una nevada, un hospital, un retraso pueden acabar con todo...

**Nota: Es un fic de solo 2 capítulos, y está basado en el cuento peregrino de Gabriel García Marquez, no me maten por haber hecho mi sasunaru basado en un de sus historias, es porque lo admiro, no porque crea que hay algo que cambiar en ellas puesto que son maravillosas. Ojalá que les guste aunque sea un poco. =) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_By: Tephi Reyes_**

**El Rastro de tu sangre en la nieve**

Al anochecer cuando llegaron a la frontera Naruto Uzumaki se dio cuenta de que su dedo con el anillo de bodas seguía sangrando. El guardia que detuvo el auto, examinó los pasaportes de ambos ocupantes del vehículo. A pesar de notar que todo estaba en orden apuntó con la linterna al interior del auto para comprobar la identidad de la foto del pasaporte con el rostro de los ocupantes.

Naruto Uzumaki era muy joven, tenía un semblante jovial, y estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, tenía unos ojos azules claros hipnotizantes y vestía un traje notoriamente caro que lo protegía del frío. Sasuke Uchiha era su esposo, quien conducía el coche, tenía un semblante frío y a pesar de eso era increíblemente atractivo al igual que su esposo, pero de manera muy diferente era un poco más alto y atlético. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuadros y una especie de boina, ambos caros.

Sin embargo lo que más resaltaba de este hermoso cuadro y lo que mostraba su condición de recién casados, era el hermoso Volvo plateado en el que se encontraban. En parte posterior del coche se podían observar varias maletas nuevas y muchos regalos sin abrir. Ahí estaba además el saxofón de Naruto, que había sido su antigua pasión antes que conociese a Sasuke, su tierno pandillero de balneario.

Finalmente el guardia les devolvió los pasaportes, y Sasuke le preguntó en un tono frio donde podrían encontrar una farmacia para curar el dedo de su esposo. El guardia les respondió que era improbable que ante semejante nevada hubiese alguna farmacia abierta. Pero les dijo que quizá más adelante encontrara alguna.

-Es algo grave.- preguntó

- Nada.- sonrió Naruto mostrándole su dedo con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, donde se veía claramente un anillo con diamantes, y en cuya yema era apenas visible una pequeña herida.- "solo un pinchazo".

Antes de llegar a la ciudad volvió a nevar. Las calles se encontraban desiertas. Sasuke estaba maravillado con el pequeño regalo de bodas que conducía. Tal era su excitación que olvidó por completo el cansancio. Seguiría conduciendo hasta que llegaran a Burdeos donde tenían reservada la suite nupcial en el hotel Splendid, nada se los podría impedir, ya que no estaba cansado, y la nevada no era tan fuerte.

Estaba tan feliz que por un lapso de tiempo olvido a la persona a su lado. Naruto estaba tan cansando que había cogido un pañuelo y con él había envuelto su dedo de manera que la sangre se detuviera, y se había sumergido en un profundo sueño. Sasuke vio a su esposo durmiendo y siguió conduciendo, pasó las luces de Burdeos decidido a llegar hasta París que era su destino final. En Burdeos sólo se detuvo lo suficiente para llenar el tanque del coche y emprendió de nuevo el viaje, su alegría solo era comparable con la de un niño cuando le regalan el juguete por él había estado reclamando mucho tiempo, y que cuando al fin lo consigue se siente realizado y juega con él día y noche. Y resulta que SU juguete había costado la suma de 25000 libras esterlinas. Una cantidad bastante considerable.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían casado hacía tres días, muy lejos de allí, en Japón, el lugar de origen de ambos, ante el claro asombro de los padres de Sasuke y la desilusión por parte de los padres de Naruto, que aún no querían separarse de su amado hijo.

Sólo ellos sabían cuando exactamente y cómo había iniciado el amor entre ellos. Todo había empezado tres meses antes de la boda. Un domingo en que la pandilla de Sasuke tomara por asalto los vestidores de aguas termales. Naruto había apenas cumplido los dieciocho años, acababa de regresar de un exclusivo internado para varones, y hablaba cuatro idiomas con gran fluidez, tenía un asombroso dominio del saxofón y esta era su primera salida a las aguas termales desde su regreso.

Los vestidores eran pequeñas casetas individuales. Ya se había acabado de desnudar por completo y estaba a punto de ponerse el traje de baño cuando escuchó gritos, voces femeninas y masculinas. No entendió nada hasta que la puerta de madera del su vestidor se abrió sorpresivamente dejando ver tras ella al "pandillero" más hermoso que podía concebir. Lo único que llevaba puesto era un calzoncillo lineal color azul marino, tenía un cuerpo apetecible, y una piel cuyo color nada tenía que envidiar a la mismísima nieve.

En la mano derecha tenía una esclava metálica estilo gladiador junto a la cual se encontraba enrollada una parte de la cadena que llevaba en la mano como un arma mortal. Se conocían desde hace muchos años habían ido juntos en la escuela, pero el tiempo había hecho su trabajo ambos habían cambiado tanto que no se habían reconocido a primera vista. Permaneció de pie, inmóvil, sin hacer nada por ocultar su desnudez. A Sasuke que estaba delante de él repentinamente le brillaron los ojos, y comenzó con su pueril rito: se bajo el calzoncillo azul marino y le mostró su respetable "animal" erguido. Naruto lo miró de frente y sin asombro aparente.

-"Los he visto más grandes y más firmes".- dijo dominando su temor.- "De modo que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer, porque conmigo te tienes que comportar mejor que un negro"

En realidad Naruto no sólo era virgen sino que nunca hasta entonces había visto a otro hombre desnudo a parte de su padre claro, pero el desafío resultó eficaz. Lo primero que vino a la mente del Uchiha fue pegar un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared, olvidando que tenía la cadena en la mano, cuyas púas se enterraron en su mano causándole serias heridas. Naruto lo llevó en su coche hasta el hospital.

Desde aquel día pasaban las tardes juntos y juntos aprendieron a hacer el amor de buena manera. Durante la tarde Naruto se ponía a tocar con deleite el saxofón en su casa en uno de los barrio más antiguos y con más alcurnia de la calle donde vivía, con Sasuke sentado en frente suyo mirándolo con amor, aún con la mano envuelta en una venda. Naruto tocaba el saxofón de manera que parecía que la vida se le iba en eso. Y cada vez que terminaba su miraba destellaba y había en aquellos preciosos ojos azules una fiereza y pasión inexplicables, e irradiaba una sensualidad única por la que la mayoría de hombres y mujeres quedaban maravillados al verlo y oírlo.

Habían sido aquella fiereza y aquella pasión la que habían acabado derrumbando la muralla construida por la aparente frialdad y seriedad de Sasuke, quien no pudo más que sorprenderse por la fluidez con la que se había dado su amor cuando una de la tardes fue a su casa. Y ambos acabaron en la habitación de Naruto retozando desnudos bajo la mirada de los retratos de su habitación.

Cuando los padres de Naruto regresaron de su largo viaje, ellos ya estaban tan avanzados en su amor, que ya no había para ellos cosa más importante. Lo hacían cuando querían que era: a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar. Cuando se aburrieron de las camas intentaron con lugares menos comunes como los múltiples carros deportivos con los que el padre de Sasuke trataba de pagar sus culpas. Pero notaron que pronto hacerlo en los coches no era un verdaderos reto y se aburrieron también de ellos. Así que en busca de aventura decidieron escabullirse por las noches al lugar donde se conocieron las aguas termales donde también pudieron vivir su amor a plenitud, incluso se metieron disfrazados al carnaval de noviembre y terminaron en una de las habitaciones de las casonas del lugar.

Después de la boda y siendo ya esposo y esposo, cumplieron con el deber de amarse alocadamente mientras las azafatas dormían en mitad del Atlántico, encerrados en el baño del avión donde apenas y cabían y más que muertos de la risa. Naruto se entregó a Sasuke con la misma pasión y fiereza con la que antes se había entregado al saxofón, al punto que Sasuke entendió a que se había referido Naruto cuando le dijo que iba a tener que comportarse mejor que un negro. Sasuke le correspondió siempre y con la misma pasión y desenfreno que la primera vez y que cada vez que estaban juntos.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a Madrid donde los esperaban los padres de ambos con los respectivos regalos, estaban lejos de ser una pareja saciada. Recibieron con agrado los múltiples regalos, entre los cuales se encontraban el Volvo, abrigos, trajes y demás cosas preciosas.

También los recibieron en Madrid el embajador y su esposa, quienes le extendieron un ramo de rosas rojas a Naruto como símbolo de amistad, las rosas eran tan bellas, tan frescas y perfectas que por un breve instante Naruto pensó que podían ser artificiales, de inmediato desechó la idea, quien regalaría en una boda rosas artificiales. Saludó a ambos con una sonrisa amigable, y algo avergonzado cogió las rosas ante la mirada expectante de los presentes. Al cogerlas sin embargo se pinchó el dedo anular con una espina del tallo.

-Lo hice adrede.- dijo.-para que se fijarán en mi anillo.- completó de manera que la cara de preocupación del embajador y su esposa fue dejando lugar a una sonrisa.

Todos volvieron su atención al anillo, era simple y elegante pero se notaba que tanto por el diamante como por la antigüedad debía tener un inmenso valor. Sin embargo nadie, ni siquiera Naruto se percató de que su dedo había empezado a sangrar, pues todos fijaron su vista en el nuevo volvo plateado que se mostraba ante sus ojos, era uno de los mejores regalos de boda que recibían y estaban maravillados. Tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo en la casa del embajador y este le mostro a Sasuke todas las calles de la ciudad para que pudiera estrenas su Volvo.

Un vez que salieron de Madrid, Naruto recién se percató del sangrado de su dedo, se sorprendió pues había estado tocando saxofón para el embajador y su esposa, que tanto había insistido después del almuerzo y apenas y notó la molestia en su anular, y ahora no dejaba de sangrar.

Durante el camino en los pirineos había estad indicándole a Sasuke los diversos caminos y rutas que debían tomar, y mientras lo hacía inconscientemente ponía su dedo en su boca de manera que la sangre cesara por unos instantes antes de volver a sangrar. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas antes que le mostrara su dedo sangrando a Sasuke y comenzaran a buscar una farmacia.

Finalmente Naruto había sucumbido al sueño y se había dormido olvidándose de su dedo. En cuanto despertó sentía como si hubiese dormido durante días, se fijó en el reloj iluminado del auto y vio que marcaba las 03:00 a.m. hizo cálculos mentales y se dio cuenta que habían pasado ya Burdeos y que tan sólo faltaban como tres horas para que llegasen a París.

-Sasuke eres un salvaje.- le dijo.-Llevas más de once horas conduciendo sin comer nada.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo y sonrió entre dientes

-Hay una solución.

Naruto lo miró entendiendo lo que había querido decir, pero en verdad estaba preocupado como para regañarle en esos momentos.

-Sabes a que me refiero

-Sí, pero no te preocupes amor.- le dijo con tono consolador, y luego añadió.- aún me dura el almuerzo de la embajada

Con todo Naruto se estaba preocupando así que abrió con cuidado uno de los regalos que tenía toda la apariencia de ser una de dulces, sacó una naranja azucarada y se la acercó con intención de dársela en a boca.

-"Los "machos" no comen dulces Naru-chan".- respondió riendo entre dientes.

Naruto hizo un puchero, pero ya no insistió, no quería iniciar una pelea en su día perfecto por muy pequeña que esta fuera. El ojiazul seguía preocupado por su esposo, temía que se durmiera, o que fuera perjudicial para él de alguna manera este esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Quería ayudarlo, pensó en decirle que él también podía conducir, pero al ver la determinación de su rostro y la alegría de sus ojos, que él sabía era propia de una persona que está cumpliendo uno de sus sueños, no se atrevió ni siquiera a abrir la boca.

El también sentía alegría por estar al lado de Sasuke, a pesar de lo corto que duró su noviazgo, fue muy apasionado y lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, estaba contento que estuvieran tan cerca de París y le agradecía en silencio a su esposo haber pasado de largo las otras ciudades donde debían parar, pues había estado allí antes, y aunque la vista desde esas ciudades era hermosa, uno podía morirse en ellas sin que las personas les de gratis un vaso de agua. Eso era lo que detestaba de ellas. Lo único que lamentaba en ese momento fue que habían pasado una noche entera sin amor.

Y como si compartiesen los pensamientos la réplica de su marido fue inmediata.  
-Estaba pensando que debe ser jodidamente excitante tirar en a nieve.-le dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo.-Aquí mismo, si quieres Naru-chan.

Naruto se enrojeció ligeramente, pero hizo ademán de pensar seriamente si aceptar o no la proposición. Al lado de la carretera y con la luna encima de ellos, la nieve tenía una apariencia cálida, casi acogedora, como si los incitará a algo.

-No me tientes Sasuke.- dijo con un tono extraño como haciendo una gran esfuerzo.-Será mejor cuando lleguemos a París. Bien calientitos y en una cama con sábanas limpias como la gente CA-SA-DA.

-Es la primera vez que me fallas.- dijo Sasuke con un tono entre de sorpresa, reproche y diversión

-Claro.- es la primera vez que somos.-"CA – SA – DOS"

-Te encanta repetirlo.

-Es que me gusta cómo suena- luego de unos segundos y casi en un susurro añadió.-Pero más lo que significa Sasuke por respuesta le sonrió, como había disminuido radicalmente la velocidad a la hora de su propuesta, se detuvo al lado de la carretera, posó su mano en la mejilla de Naruto, y lo besó intensamente, quería demostrarle lo mucho que le quería, y lo mucho que le importaban las palabras que había dicho, y esa era su manera perfecta de hacerlo.

**_Continuará~_**

**Bueno digame que tal les pareció! ¿Les gustó, no les gustó?**

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias! Todo es bien recibido! .. =)**

**El siguiente capítulo ya está escrito, sólo falta revisar los horrores ortográficos! **

**y será todo suyo muajajaja ...... **


	2. Chapter 2

Saludos!~

Aqui vengo con la segunda parte, es decir el final de esta historia! ... Muchisimas gracias a Uber, Haneko-chan y a Sakuris, que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo! Este capítulo va para ustedes =)

**Advertencias:** **Lime, Lemon y OCC**

**Nota: Es un fic de solo 2 capítulos, y está basado en el cuento peregrino de Gabriel García Marquez, no me maten por haber hecho mi two shot sasunaru basado en un de sus historias, es porque lo admiro, no porque crea que hay algo que cambiar en ellas puesto que son maravillosas. Ojalá que les guste aunque sea un poco. =) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

_By: Tilly Reyes_

**El rastro de tu Sangre sobre la nieve **

_Segunda parte_

Los abrigos volaron y cayeron directamente sobre el mantel blanquecino que se había extendido alrededor del auto. Naruto estaba sentado encima de los abrigos, Sasuke estaba de pie y al costado suyo estaba el modernísimo Volvo, el menor temblaba, aunque no mucho. Aún así Sasuke se estaba planteando la posibilidad de retractarse de su proposición ¡oh por Dios! Estaba hecho un blandengue desde que se caso con el rubio. Tenía miedo de que algo le pasará y de que su felicidad se esfumara. Pero al ver a su esposo directamente a los ojos, toda preocupación, toda duda quedaron en el olvido. Esos zafiros brillaban, más que nunca y en ellos se reflejaba amor, deseo, ansiedad.

-Naruto… te quiero, te amo, te deseo .- veía la cara del rubio, estaba totalmente sorprendido por las palabras, y siguió.- y todo eso en grandes cantida…

Pero la última palabra se perdió, puesto que su esposo ya estaba sobre él besándole y rodeándole con sus brazos. No se sorprendió, ya que sabía que su esposo solía tener esos arrebatos, al contrario comenzó a corresponderle de inmediato. Entre besos y jadeos, Sasuke quedó encima de Naruto. Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su esposo cambio las posiciones. Antes de que Sasuke pudiera reclamar Naruto le estaba bajando los pantalones oscuros.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-No te preocupes Sasu-chan.- dijo de manera burlona, mientras veía el ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke…

-Usuranton…

-Si sé que es tu turno.- susurró suavemente al lado de su oreja, y la lamió con ansías, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.- pero esta vez lo haremos a mi manera Sasu….koi….

Y justo cuando el mayor le iba a preguntar a que se refería, se dio cuenta que ya tenía no tenía la chaqueta a cuadro, ni los pantalones, que su bóxers estaba abajo y que lentamente su esposo entre beso y beso lo había hecho retroceder hasta que su espalda estaba a uno de los costados de su preciado Volvo. Vio su ya erguido "animal" y vio a Naruto lamerle los labios inferiores con algo de lujuria. ¡No! ¡No era posible! Incluso en aquellas tardes y noches juntos nunca habían hecho eso. Era un acuerdo entre ellos, nunca habían practicado sexo oral y no lo harían en un futuro próximo. Cualquier postura, cualquier fantasía pero eso no. Habían llegado a ese acuerdo mutuamente, por diversas razones pero en ese preciso instante le era absolutamente imposible acordarse de una sola de ellas. De repente sintió un enorme placer, vio hacia abajo y la visión que tuvo le hizo tener un estremecimiento, veía el cabello rubio, y a su esposo haciéndole una felación ¡Oh Dios! .. Ahora se preguntaba porque se habían negado ambos ese placer tan grande, no podía resistirlo, con sus manos empujo algo la cabeza de su esposo.

-Más rapid…. Asíii …. Ahhhh ….

Los gritos del mayor llenaban el antes frio espacio…. Mientras Naruto lamía toda la extensión del miembro de su esposo…

-Aleja… narutooo … Ahhhh .. me voy a ….

Pero al contrario de lo que siempre había dicho, contra todo lo que habían acordado , el rubio no se alejó , solo siguió lamiendo y succionando, lamió la punta y abrió la boca para recibir la blanca semilla de su esposo, el cual se vino con gritando el nombre de su esposo. El rubio recibió la semilla del mayor gustoso. Sasuke estaba recuperándose lentamente, de todo, de la felación y de la sorpresa de que su esposo haya accedido a hacerla, no sólo accedido, sino que haya tenido la idea de hacérsela.

-Gracias.-Naruto sonrió y le miró con cautela como un niño que acaba de romper alguna regla y que espera que le reprochen al ver que su esposo aún no decía nada.

-De nada- y se acercó le dio un suave beso.- te amo.- dijo finalmente cuando se separaron.

-Yo también Naruto … yo también… y recuperándose ya de su sorpresa y de cualquier otra cosa agregó.- que te parece si rompemos otra regla.

Naruto lo miró con duda, no estaba seguro de que debía entender, no es que tuvieran muchas reglas solo un par y eran muy "prácticas" pero no sabía exactamente a qué se refería el mayor.

Al parecer Sasuke entendió la disyuntiva de su esposo así que se acercó y lo abrazó y cuando estuvo cerca de su oreja le susurró.- Te quiero dentro de mí ya, Naru.

Naruto se estremeció, sonrió y en unos segundos ya estaba en iguales condiciones que su esposo. Comenzaron a besarse. Naruto prácticamente sentado en las piernas de su esposo, le besaba el cuello, y lo lamía con ansias mientras el mayor se hacía con su pecho, le cogía las tetillas primero suavemente y luego las estrechaba un poco para que estas se endurecieran. Así ambos sentados con Naruto entre las piernas de Sasuke con sus miembros restregándose entre ellos, siguieron en aquel combate de lenguas hasta que se separaron. Naruto retiro sus brazos del cuello de su esposo. Y vio que su mano estaba roja ¡Maldita rosa! ¡Maldito pinchazo! … Sasuke iba a voltear hacia donde miraba su esposo pero Naruto escondió la mano atrás del pelo del Sasuke y comenzó a besarlo mientras se limpiaba la mano en la puerta del auto, seguro si Sasuke veía eso, lo mataría, pero lo resolvería más tarde.

Su erección estaba tan potente que ya le comenzaba a doler, seguro a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo. Lo cual quedó confirmado cuando un quejido-gemido salió de la boca del mayor para decirle a Naruto que o se apuraba o … pero nunca llegó a escuchar la advertencia porque su rubio había puesto sus dedos en su boca y rápidamente empezó a ensalivarlos, como si fueran algo delicioso.

El rubio alzó sus piernas y miró a su esposo en esa posición, se veía tan hermoso, tan irresistible, tan sexy, ¡Tan suyo! Y con ese pensamiento introdujo lentamente y uno a uno los tres dedos que habían sido ensalivados previamente. Le dio círculos y dilató la entrada de su esposo, cuando ya fue suficiente retiró los dedos y acercó lentamente su endurecido miembro a la entrada. Sasuke gemía bajito y se sujetaba a la espalda de su esposo, mientras este se introducía. Cuando ya estuvo totalmente dentro, un sonido le dijo a Naruto que le había dolido ligeramente. Pero bastó, un muévete dobe, para que empezará a embestirlo lentamente primero y luego conforme los gemidos de ambos irrumpían el silencio en que estaba sumergida la naturaleza, las embestidas fueron haciéndose más continuas y más profundas. Sasuke gemía ahora más fuerte, estaba descontrolándose, esto sólo lo lograba el rubio. Hasta que Naruto dio un embestida fuerte en un punto exacto que hizo gritar al mayor. Sasuke comenzaba a ver borroso.

-Ahí Narutooo .. ahhhh … rápi….

Naruto siguió dando en ese punto, hasta que sintió como el cuerpo en el cual estaba se estremecía completamente de placer, y sintió el líquido correr entre sus vientres y a través de sus piernas. Y su cuerpo embistió una vez más estremeciéndose y viniéndose al interior de su esposo.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente durante unos minutos, se terminaron de arreglar mirándose entre ellos mirando al otro, con una cara embobadamente feliz, propia sólo de aquellos que están enamorados. Y entonces el menor empezó a reír, el mayor se sacudió levemente para que le cambiase la expresión, si era por eso que su esposo se reía, le haría pagar caro. Le miró seriamente, exigiendo que se explique ya.

-Tenía razón teme, follar en la nieve es de lo más excitante que hemos hecho.- miró la cara de indiferencia que tenía su esposo y agregó.- Te la debo Sasu-chan.

El moreno se había sonrojado violentamente. Y Naruto supo que con eso tenía para reírse buen rato. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar con ese "apodo" ..

-Ahhh nada de eso- sólo fue por hoy, no te vayas acostumbrando, es uno- uno, como acordamos.

-Sé que te gusta ser el que "recibe".-y siguió.- tu cara hace unos momentos lo dijo todo Sasu-chan. Y volvió a reír, ante la mirada de furia que tenía su esposo.

¡Paciencia! Pensó Sasuke, y se fue calmando poco a poco ignorando la risa del rubio. Se acercó a él le dio un beso que los dejó sin aliento y que no sólo hizo que Naruto se sorprendiese sino también que se callase que era otro de los objetivos.

-Que quede claro: me gusta "recibir" sólo cuando tu eres el que "da", amor …

Naruto enrojeció al instante, ¡Genial! , se supone que él era el que estaba provocando vergüenza en el otro, pero oír a Sasuke decir eso había provocado muchas reacciones en él. Antes de escoger alguna, sintió que algo pasaba por sus piernas y que de repente estas ya no estaban en la tierra. Su esposo lo estaba cargando, abrió la puerta del auto y lo puso dentro. Normalmente se hubiera quejado, le hubiera dicho que le bajara, que él no era "la esposa" para que el moreno hiciese algo así, pero se por alguna razón permaneció callado. Él sabía que Sasuke lo amaba, y que él amaba a Sasuke, pero hoy, hoy se había dado cuenta que ese amor era mucho más fuerte y un sentimiento tan hermoso e indescriptible de lo que jamás había imaginado. No se querían o deseaban solamente se amaban. No podía haber un Naruto en este mundo sin un Sasuke y viceversa. Ese deseo, esa posesividad, esas ansían, esa miraba embobada que había tenido su esposo después de que ÉL y solo ÉL hubiera estado dentro suyo, y que seguramente había tenido él mismo no eran producto de la lujuria, era algo más. Y nunca tuvo más miedo en su vida y nunca fue tan desagraciadamente feliz.

Volteo a ver lo que estaba haciendo su esposo. Sasuke ya había juntado todo luego de su pequeño "descanso", mientras él había estado absorto en sus pensamientos, y se disponía a subir al auto a continuar conduciendo. Lucía preocupado, aún así no le pregunto, no quería desvanecer la felicidad que sus nuevos hallazgos le habían dado. El auto arrancó, y llevaban diez minutos de camino cuando Sasuke ya no pudo más y le dijo…

-¿Qué sucede?.- le preguntó tratado de que su voz sonara lo más neutral posible.

-Nada, no tengo nada.- y era la verdad ÉL no tenía nada, era el moreno el que había estado serio desde que arrancaron y su seriedad la que le había hecho olvidarse de sus descubrimientos, de su felicidad y convertirla en preocupación ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-No mientas.- Naruto asombrado no supo que responder, él no había mentido ¿A qué se refería?

-Tu mano.- ordenó con voz molesta y preocupada.

-¿Qué?- ¡Es verdad! se había olvidado de su mano, de que le seguía molestando y que seguían cayendo gotas de sangre de ella. Pero no le había tomado tanta importancia, y casi por inercia terminaba lamiéndose el dedo y con ello borrando el rastro de sangre.

-Déjame verla

Naruto alargó su mano a su esposo que se había detenido una vez al costado de la carretera. Sasuke miro la mano de su esposo durante unos segundos y tal y como lo esperaba el dedo comenzó a sangrar.

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

-No es tan importante Sasuke, no hagas un problema de algo tan insignificante

-¿Insignificante? ¡Te ha estado sangrando todo el tiempo y cuando digo TODO es en serio! .. ya ví lo del auto.

Naruto se dio cuenta a que se refería. Y se dio cuenta que le estaba reprochando por su preciado carro, por su amado carro. Y palabras comenzaron salir casi sin ser pensadas.

-¡Cásate con el auto si quieres y déjame en paz!

-Naruto no seas infantil. Claro que no te estoy diciendo todo esto por el auto. ¡Esto es por ti!.- dijo con tono consolador y ya calmado.- no quiero que me ocultes tus preocupaciones.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no estaba preocupado, eras tú.

-Entonces porque estabas tan absorto en tus pensamientos, ¿no era por eso?.- a veces esa cabecita rubia estaba llena de sorpresas.

-No, teme estaba feliz. Hoy has dicho muchas cosas que jamás pensé escuchar decir al pandillero que me asustó aquel día en las aguas termales y del cual estoy completamente enamorado.

Sasuke giro la cara hacía un costado, no quería que lo viera así. NADIE iba a ver nunca un solo gramo de vergüenza en Sasuke Uchiha. Ni su mismo esposo, al menos no tan fácilmente. ¡Ese dobe lo había cambiado!

Sintió que la mano que aún sujetaba se liberaba sin mucha resistencia de su parte, y se ubicó en su mejilla, de repente sintió algo tibio que caía por su mejilla, no necesito mucho tiempo para saber que no era otra cosa que la sangre de su esposo. Una incesante gota que ya le estaba preocupando, puede que Naruto creyera que era algo insignificante, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Volteó a ver a Naruto y vio como este que se había quedado mirando fijamente la dirección que tomaba esa gota, que ahora resbalaba y se perdía por el cuello de su camisa. Ninguno habló, Naruto se acerco y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de su esposo. Quitándole el camino de sangre que se había forma. En cuento terminó se sentó, miro a su esposo y le sonrió. El mayor entendió que debía seguir conduciendo.

-Eres impredecible Naruto, impredecible, por eso me gustas tanto.

Naruto rio. La preocupación de Sasuke le había recordado y confirmado sus "hallazgos" y le había recordado lo maravilloso que se había sentido.

-Pero aún así, ya no me importa lo que digas al respecto, te revisarán lo antes posible ese dedo.- lo dijo como una orden, sin mostrar nada más.

Sí ese era su esposo, el indiferente, el que guarda sus sentimientos y se protege de esa manera. Sasuke es Sasuke y lo ama. Tanto cuando se pone cursi y romántico que son realmente pocas las veces, justo como ese día. Como cuando quiere hacerse el indiferente y autoritario. Él y Sasuke eran tan diferentes y tan complementarios que se planteo seriamente la posibilidad de la existencia del destino.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, así que pararon en un pequeño lugar donde los camioneros se detienen a tomar algún café o algo caliente. Naruto se había dado cuenta que ahora su traje también tenía manchas de sangre, tanto en el pantalón como la chaqueta, pero no hizo nada por sacarlas. Botó el pañuelo que tenía pues estaba lleno de sangre y cogió su anillo de matrimonio, lo cambió al dedo de la mano izquierda, fue al baño del establecimiento y se lavó el dedo con agua y jabón. Sin embargo anda más llegaron Sasuke y él al Volvo, su dedo empezó de nuevo a sangrar. Subieron al auto y Naruto dejó su brazo fuera de la ventana convencido de que el aire glacial de las sementeras tenía virtudes de cauterio. Pero fue en vano, el dedo seguía sangrando y las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles gotas eran deslizadas por el aire y desparecían. Ante esa idea Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-Si nos perdemos será muy fácil que nos encuentren.- al ver que su esposo le escuchaba pero no iba a decir nada continuo.- Sólo tendrán que seguir mi rastro de sangre en la nieve.

-Imagínate.-continuó el rubio.- ¡Qué hermoso! un rastro de sangre desde España hasta Paris.

Naruto ya no pudo seguir reflexionando durante lo que quedaba del viaje. El brote de sangre de su dedo era imparable. Había intentado de todo, lamérselo, pero ahora le provocaba nauseas el olor y sabor de su propia sangre por lo que desistió de hacerlo; envolverlo con pañuelos, pero más se demoraba en ponerse el pañuelo que este en llenarse de su sangre. Y en unas horas la ropa de Naruto, su abrigo, los asientos del auto, estaban manchados de sangre, de muchas gotas de sangre, que ahora ya no eran ni minúsculas, ni insignificantes. Sasuke se asustó más si eso era posible y condujo lo más rápido que podía, sabía que esto no era un asunto insignificante que se trataba en una farmacia, esto era serio.

Sasuke conducía, mientras el menor le decía a que calle tenía que dirigirse.

-Estamos casi por la puerta de Orleans.- Sigue por la avenida Leclerc que es la más ancha y con árboles y te voy diciendo que hacer.

Pero cuando Sasuke llegó a la avenida, vio que esta era un inmenso nudo. Carros por todas partes y en ambos sentidos, estaban atascados en el tráfico. Sasuke volteo a ver a su esposo, que nada más tenía una leve mueca en el rostro, volvió a ver su dedo: estaba envuelto por un pedazo de tela que no tenía ni idea de dónde podía provenir, ni tampoco le importaba mucho. La tela estaba empezando a ponerse carmesí. Tocó desesperadamente la bocina del Volvo varias veces, los otros automóviles hacían lo mismo. Sasuke se estaba poniendo nervioso, incluso iba a bajar a pelearse con uno de los conductores de otro auto, pero Naruto le cogió el brazo y con tono conciliador le dijo que no valía la pena, y sólo entonces se calmó un poco.

Necesitaron de más de una hora para salir de la avenida. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y las calles de París estaban iluminadas como si fuera medianoche. Los letreros de las tiendas, de los cafés toda la ciudad estaba "encendida" y se veía hermosa pero nada de esto era importante ya. Se estacionaron frente a la entrada de un hospital de enormes dimensiones. El mayor ayudó a Naruto a salir del coche. Estaba más débil, aún así su rostro seguía sereno. Mientras llegaba el médico la enfermera le pidió que se recueste en una camilla. Sasuke lo alzó y lo deposito en ella. La enfermera llegó y comenzó a hacerle unas cuentas preguntas sobre su salud, y otras más de rutina. Naruto se las respondía con tranquilidad e incluso algo de buen humor, sonriéndole de vez en cuando, mientras que con su mano sostenía la tela, que ya estaba completamente roja. Sasuke lo vio, y puso su mano sobre la de su esposo, entrelazando suavemente sus dedos. Naruto siguió hablando y sus manos permanecieron juntas hasta que llegó el médico.

El médico que le revisó la mano cuidadosamente era un hombre joven, con mirada serena y tranquila, de cabello marrón y unas cicatrices en la nariz. Cuando el médico tocó el lugar de donde salía la sangre, Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto; pero esto basto para que el mayor se acercase aún más a la camilla.

-Tranquilízate teme.- continuó con un tangible humor.- lo único que puede pasar es que este sea caníbal y quiera comerse mi mano.- y terminó riendo.

Sasuke lo miraba inexpresivo, pero apretó ligeramente los puños, y giró la cabeza para ver al médico, que también estaba sonriendo.

-No se preocupen, este caníbal.- dijo señalándose con el estetoscopio que sujetaba.- prefiere morir de hambre antes de comer una mano como la suya.

Naruto primero enrojeció ligeramente, y luego rio, una risa suave y moderada que se convirtió en una mucho más audible en cuanto vio a su esposo con la ceja levantaba en clara señal de reproche y molestia. El doctor que notó el disgustó del mayor tosió un poco para liberar la tensión del ambiente y volvió a revisar el dedo. Las gotas se estaban resbalando y caían hasta la camilla.

Llegó la orden en mano de una enfermera, e inmediatamente se acercaron a llevarse la camilla de Naruto a emergencias donde tratarían de solucionar tan extraña patología. La mano de Sasuke seguía fuertemente entrelazada con la de Naruto, pero cuando estaban por atravesar la puerta de la sala de emergencias, el doctor le detuvo y le advirtió que no podría entrar con su esposo a la sala.

Sasuke Uchiha se quedó parado frente a la puerta de la lúgubre sala, el ambiente olía a una extraña mezcla de sudor, medicamentos y orín. No sabía qué hacer, se quedó allí esperando, se quedó parado mirando la puerta por la cual había desaparecido el rubio. Miró a las diferentes personas, los diferentes casos que llegaban, personas que iban y venían. Más de una vez trato en vano de que le dieran informes de su esposo. Tenía en ese hospital ya como tres horas, y no sabía absolutamente nada de Naruto, la desesperación dio lugar a la confusión y luego al miedo. Pasó una hora más cuando "amablemente" fue invitado a retirarse del hospital, al menos por ese día, y que volviese mañana cuando ya estuviera más calmado. Esas habían sido las palabras de las enfermeras cuando Sasuke casi se pone a pelear con un interno exigiendo que le dejasen ver a su esposo. Sasuke pasó la noche en su Volvo estacionado a las afueras del hospital.

A la mañana siguiente fue a una cafetería cercana, bebió mucho café y se dispuso a ir al hospital con las energías renovadas. Quería ver a Naruto, estar a su lado, saber que le había pasado y que le dijeran que iba a estar bien. Y pensar que así se sentía el mismo Uchiha que decía que NUNCA se casaría, que no pensaba pasar su vida con nadie, pero se había casado con Naruto, con aquel chico ruidoso que le había retado desde que se vieron ese día en los vestidores. Que le había retado para tener sexo, que le había retado para besarlo, que le había retado para hacer el amor, y que le había retado para hacerlo su esposo, vivir juntos y ser felices. Y él había aceptado cada uno de esos retos, porque era lo que él quería hacer con su vida, y ya se había dado cuenta. Y ahora ocurría "esto", pero no tenía porque ser pesimista seguro que su rubio ya estaría mejor.

Naruto había entrado al hospital un martes por la tarde.

**Miércoles.**

Sasuke después de beber algo de café se había dirigido al hospital. Intentó entrar por la puerta de emergencias, pero le dijeron que se fuera a la principal. Dio la vuelta prácticamente corriendo. Pero en la entrada el portero le dijo que efectivamente Naruto Uzumaki estaba registrado en el hospital, y que estaba siendo atendido en el pabellón dieciocho sin embargo le impidieron el ingreso, pues el horario de visita del hospital era los martes para el pabellón en que tenían al rubio. Eso quería decir que le sería imposible ver a su esposo hasta la próxima semana. Trato de que le permitiesen hablar con el doctor que los había recibido, pero fue imposible por la pobre descripción que podía dar de él. Parecía que en ese hospital nadie escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que decía.

Se había tranquilizado notablemente al escuchar que Naruto estaba "siendo atendido" y que no estaba en el pabellón de cuidados intensivos UCI. Quizás su esposo si estaría mejor. Eso esperaba, tenía que ser así. Subió a su auto, un policía se le acerco y le ordenó que se estacionase dos cuadras más adelante. De muy mal humor obedeció, se estacionó en una calle diminuta aún estaba cerca des hospital. En frente había un pequeño hotel con un letrero no muy llamativo que decía: Hotel Konoha. Sin pensar mucho en el nombre del hotel que sugería que era de dueños orientales entró. Decidió que lo mejor era hospedarse allí porque iría lo más seguido posible al hospital, insistiría que lo dejasen ver Naruto.

El Hotel Konoha era pequeño sólo tenía una estrella, su recepción era una diminuta sala con un par de muebles y un viejo piano vertical. Parecía aún más pequeña por las paredes oscuras, y por los cuadros que había en ellas. Sasuke se instaló con las nueve maletas que tenía, sin incluir los regalos. Él le había dicho que Naruto que no necesitarían todo eso, pero el rubio había insistido y el no pudo negársele y mucho menos después de semejante beso que le había dado. Aunque ahora era obvio que estaba pagando ser tan flexible con Naruto, había tenido que subir con algunas de las maletas hasta el noveno piso, donde estaba la última habitación disponible. La que ocuparía por solo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

La habitación era pequeña, aún así contaba con una cama para dos un ropero mediano, una mesa de noche color caoba. En el que había un teléfono y una bandeja con una jarra de agua y vasos. A pesar del aspecto viejo y desgastado, la habitación se encontraba limpia, y tenía buena iluminación. Ese día Sasuke Uchiha que había vivido, al igual que Naruto, rodeado de comodidades, y que sólo había sido pandillero, porque "las calles le llamaban" había descubierto un sinfín de tretas que puede haber en un solo lugar gracias a la cicatería. Había pasado la mitad de la mañana y ya había descubierto varias de ellas. Como el hecho de que la luz del baño solo se prendiera una vez corrido el cerrojo de atrás de la puerta, para evitar que la olvidasen prendida. O que la luz de las escaleras se apagase siempre antes de que él llegase a su piso. Incluso que el agua caliente se acabase al tercer minuto del baño. Sin embargo aquel orden diferente de las cosas al que estaba acostumbrado

más que enojarlo lo asombró, y a pesar de la incomodidad y de todo sabía que era conveniente estar en ese hotel por su proximidad al hospital.

Una vez acostado en la cama después de ducharse se sintió tan ofuscado y tan solo que se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin Naruto, simplemente ya no se imaginaba una vida sin ese dobe a su costado. Pensó en su esposo, en como aquella criatura que ahora ocupada todo su mundo estaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia desangrándose y en aquellos malditos del hospital que le negaban el ingreso. Seguía acostado, se veía por la ventana que daba al patio interior que debía estar atardeciendo quizás ya eran las cinco o por ahí. No pensaba levantarse, pensaba en Naruto, en su esposo. Estaban CA – SA – DOS tal como lo había dicho su rubio. Quién diría que él alguna vez se casaría; pero lo había hecho y no sólo eso, estaba casado con el ser humano más alegre, más apasionado, más rebelde y más inocente sobre la tierra. Una combinación extraña, pero era así. Recordó los meses que pasaron juntos. Desde que lo llevó al hospital, para que curasen su mano herida por su misma cadena, hasta su ingreso por aquella lúgubre puerta el día martes. Recordaba las veces en las que se besaron, las veces que hicieron el amor, las veces en que conversaban, reían, y cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que de nuevo aparecían los rayos de sol por la ventana. Oficialmente era jueves.

**Jueves**

Era jueves por la mañana y Sasuke volvió a hacer otro intento en el hospital, nuevamente le prohibieron el ingreso. Esta vez no insistió, pensó que por la fuerza y con malos modos no lograría absolutamente nada así que decidió comunicarse con la embajada. Algo debían ellos de poder hacer. Sin embargo descubrió que el embajador se encontraba fuera de Paris y no volvería sino hasta dentro de tres días. Esa noche tampoco durmió, al igual que la anterior se la pasó pensando, recordando. Esta vez no sólo pasaron por su mente las imágenes de él con Naruto sino también su infancia, la muerte de su hermano, que se había suicidado poco después de traicionar a su familia. Su padre, uno de los empresarios más prósperos de España. Su nombre era Fugaku Uchiha. Recodó aquella noche en que vio a su padre en la cama con uno de sus amantes, desde aquel día la relación de Sasuke con Fugaku fue de complicidad. Que para Sasuke le pareció más útil que una de amor o de cariño. Y pues a su madre casi nunca la veía, ella vivía prácticamente al margen de ellos, se la pasaba viajando, haciendo negocios. Le llamaba y conversaban, era una buena persona, pero quizás a pesar de su edad no estaba lista para ser madre, y por eso siempre había tratado a Sasuke más como un amigo, incluso como un hermano menor que como a un hijo.

**Viernes**

La luz se colaba por el alfeizar de la ventana, y le provocaba un terrible dolor de cabeza. Sasuke se frotó los ojos. Seguía con la misma ropa de ayer, incluso estaba con los zapatos puestos. Después de una noche tan esclarecedora. Algo tenía decidido: su vida no era vida sin Naruto Uzumaki, su esposo. Así que hoy tenía que entrar al hospital a como diera lugar, ya sea sobornando engañando entraría tenía que verlo, tocarlo, hablarle.

Minutos más tarde estaba frente a la puerta del hospital, de nuevo esa gran puerta de vidrio y bordes blancos que lo separaba del rubio. Nunca había sido una persona paciente, sin embargo esta única vez se obligó a esperar. Vio una ancianita y un señor robusto de aspecto bonachón que se acercaron a la entrada. El señor que no superaba los cincuenta años le preguntó al portero en un perfecto francés donde quedaba el pabellón nueve. El portero le dio las instrucciones les pregunto el nombre de la persona a la que venían a visitar. Ellos respondieron Itachi Takeru. Revisó la lista y luego los dejó entrar con un semblante sombrío. El pabellón nueve era el pabellón de psiquiatría. Y únicamente recibía visitas los viernes. Sasuke logró escuchar toda la conversación sin llamar la atención. Decidió que lo mejor era que esperase que llegaran más visitas. Algunas eran al pabellón de psiquiatría pero la mayoría eran a pediatría, que se encontraba en el ala izquierda del hospital.

Vio que el portero había sido el mismo que lo había atendido otros días, pero no importaba estaba decidido: entraría. El portero le preguntó en francés a que pabellón se dirigía.

-Neuf.- dijo con voz serena.

-Nom du patient?.- dijo con una mirada intensa. La mirada inquisidora hizo que Sasuke se preguntara si quizás lo había reconocido. El nunca había sido alguien que pasara desapercibido después de todo.

-Takeru Itachi.

-Pass.- le dijo con voz serena. Y con la misma mirada sombría que le había dirigido a la anciana y su acompañante.

Quien sería ese tal Itachi que provocaba tal efecto su nombre en el portero. Pero no era el momento para detenerse a pensar en eso. Tenía que dirigirse al pabellón dieciocho, y encontrar a Naruto. Gracias a los letreros del hospital pudo llegar al pabellón dieciocho, pero se dio con la sorpresa de que había muchas habitaciones. Ese hospital era inmenso. Observó a una enfermera rubia que salía de uno de los cuartos. Y se atrevió a preguntarle cual era la habitación de Naruto Uzumaki. La enfermera le dijo que estaba prohibido para ese pabellón las visitas los viernes, incluso le amenazó con reportarlo si no se iba. Ya había llegado tan lejos. No se rendiría ahora. Le explicó a la enfermera que era su esposo, y que tenía que verlo. Al parecer la mujer pareció pensarlo, pero finalmente iba a dirigirse al teléfono. ¡Diablos, le reportaría!.

Se equivocó. No lo reportó, y nunca había estado tan feliz de equivocarse. Le dijo al doctor que el esposo del señor Uzumaki estaba allí y quería verlo. Pasaron unos minutos, la enfermera no habló más le condujo hasta la puerta de una de la habitaciones. Salió el doctor que los había atendido al principio, el que tenía unas marcas extrañas en la nariz.

-Señor Uchiha ¿Dónde se había metido? .- le dijo con un tono serio, incluso de reproche. Eso no le gustó a Sasuke pero pudo más la sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No entiendo a que se refiere.

-He estado buscándolo, desde el miércoles. Mandé un aviso a la embajada. Incluso mandé preguntar por Ud. Al hotel Prince.

-No estaba hospedado allí. Decidí quedarme en el hotel Konoha, uno que se encuentra a dos cuadras de aquí, pues estaba más cerca al hospital.

-Bueno ahora no importa realmente.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en una extraña mueca. Quería que ese médico se explicara ya, no podía estar sugiriendo lo que el suponía. Despacio y con algo de miedo preguntó:

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Su esposo señor Uchiha.- el médico se detuvo a escoger las palabras que usaría, quizás era duro pero tenía que decirlo.- está agonizando. No creo que pase de hoy, lo lamento en verdad. Es un caso nunca visto.

Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba, las palabras agonizando y hoy habían quedado impresas en su mente. Inconscientemente las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Estaba con la cabeza gacha y a pesar que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Se veían las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y las que lo habían logrado que recorrían deliberadamente su mejilla.

-Quiero verlo.- finalmente había reunido las fuerzas suficientes para hablar

-No sé si sea conveniente.- al no obtener respuesta siguió.- Su esposo sabe su situación, y no ha querido ver a nadie en todo el día. Está sereno, y verlo podría tener algún efecto negativo en su salud. Desestabilizarlo.

-QUIERO, ¡NECESITO VERLO!.- gritó levantando su cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos rojos tanto por las lágrimas como por la presión por contenerlas.

El médico asintió, giró hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Al otro lado estaba un Naruto Sentado en la cama. Estaba tranquilo pero tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos azul cielo eran casi azul marino, lucían apagados, y aún así en cuanto vio al médico sonrió o al menos intentó hacerlo, pero solo le salió una extraña mueca, que ni siquiera se podía comparar con alguna de sus sonrisas de hace unos días. Entonces pasó. Vio una sombra que se hacía paso entre el doctor y la enfermera.

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, era azul y negro, la extraña combinación del cielo cuando por fin acaba la oscuridad y el sol hace su aparición. La mirada del rubio cambió inmediatamente de azul marino a ese azul intenso que Sasuke conocía. Naruto sonrió, no con la extraña mueca de hace un momento, sino con una sonrisa verdadera. Se sonrojó, se veía hermoso. Sasuke corrió al costado de Naruto y se acercó y le besó como había tenido ganas de hacer desde hace unos días. Era un beso cálido, suave, pero ante la sorpresa del moreno, el rubio convirtió el beso en uno mucho más apasionado. Ahora sus lenguas luchaban por dominarse. Una tos falsa los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sabía que vendrías.- preguntó indeciso el rubio y continuó con picardía recién obtenida.-sabía que llegarías, porque no puedes vivir sin mí.

Naruto comprendió que esas palabras no las debió haber dicho y Sasuke sabía que lo que había dicho su esposo era verdad. Era una gran verdad. Y asintió.

-Si Naruto, yo simplemente no podría.

-¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Si amor, lo sé.

-Estoy muri...- Antes de que terminase esa terrible palabra un dedo se había posicionado en su boca.

-No lo digas.

-Pero Sasuke es verdad.- había retirado el dedo de su esposo de su boca. Y sostenía ambas manos entrelazadas. Sasuke vio entonces su dedo. Estaba cianótico probablemente debido a la pérdida de sangre a la que se vio sometido, pero estaba suturada la herida ya no sangraba. Entonces porqué el médico y Naruto afirmaban que iba a morir.

Naruto vio como Sasuke contemplaba su mano e imagino las preguntas que tenía.

-¿Cómo?

-A pesar de que la herida esté suturada. Por dentro estoy siendo apaleado.

Sasuke se quedó en shock. No esperaba que Naruto explicara tan a la ligera su situación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta en la cual estaba él medico, revisando unos papeles.

-Me podría explicar, la situación de mi esposo.

-Señor Uchiha, como ya le dije este es un caso sumamente raro. Es más hasta ahora es el único que se conoce en Europa. Al parecer el pinchazo que sufrió no es el problema, más bien permitió que nos diéramos cuenta de la situación. Su esposo, ha sufrido por causas desconocidas un shoch hemorrágico severo. Su organismo sus órganos están sangrando constantemente. Se le intervino el día en que fue internado, pero la hemorragia surgió nuevamente. Y ahora el hospital no cuenta con suficientes bancos de sangre del tipo de su esposo su esposo es AB- y no sabemos el motivo, pero rechaza todas los demás tipos de sangre, incluso aquellos que si deberían ser compatibles. Y debe saber que la sangre AB- es la más rara de todas. En todo el país sólo el 1% de la población la posee por eso en el hospital solo había unos cuantos.

Sasuke se había quedado paralizado. Por lo que le decía el doctor, dejarían a Naruto muriéndose, poco a poco, sólo por el hospital carecía de algo. Era una completa estupidez.

-Quiero que me hagan un análisis de sangre.

-¿Usted trata de decir..

-No sé qué grupo sanguíneo tengo. Nunca hubo la necesidad, pues no me enfermo. Pero si soy AB negativo daría toda mi sangre si es necesario.

-Señor Uchiha es imposible, entienda. Necesitamos más de una persona, con dos bastaría. Sería muy arriesgado que fuera uno solo el que donara.

-Por favor. – Fue una súplica.

-No

Sasuke levantó la mirada, no era el doctor quien le había dicho que no, había sido Naruto.

-Sasuke, no quiero que lo hagas.

-Esta vez no Naruto. Desde que te conocí nunca he podido negarme a nada que me pidieras. Porque te amo y siempre quiero verte feliz, pero temo que esta vez no podré hacerte caso. Porque ninguno vamos a ser felices, si esto sigue y lo sabes.

Naruto abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas. Vaya quien diría que la pareja fiera e indomable podían llegar a convertirse en un par de chiquillos cursis.

Algo en esta escena logró convencer al doctor.

-Enfermera Tsunade, quiero que lleve al señor Uchiha a laboratorio para unos análisis de sangre.

La enfermera obedeció. Sasuke ya no quería separarse del menor pero tenía que hacerlo. Se dejó guiar. Y le extrajeron sangre. Esperaría a que le dieran los resultados.

El doctor llegó y le explicó ya con más detalles, lo que sucedía, porque no era conveniente un traslado. Además le dijo que tuviera esperanzas. Que realizaría una intervención más. Que aún había una oportunidad. Entonces sonó su localizador y se vio obligado a retirarse dejando a Sasuke nervioso. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que su sangre fuese AB negativo. Si había alguien allí arriba, o en cualquier otro lugar, le pedía que pudiera salvar a Naruto. Era un deseo puro, un deseo por amor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando. Pero llegó la enfermera y le dijo que ya tenía los resultados. Había sido rápido porque era un caso "especial".

Sasuke extendió las manos, la enfermera depositó en ellas el sobre. Comenzó a leer, había un montón de datos irrelevantes.

Hasta que llegó a mitad de la hoja.

Tipo de Sangre: AB-

Anotación: Apta para donación

_Gracias. _

En unas horas todo estaba ya listo para la operación. Sasuke había donado bastante sangre. Más de lo que decía el reglamento que era lo permitido. La noticia de que un joven iba a morir se había extendido por el hospital. Y en todo el hospital sólo había una persona que también tenía sangre tipo AB- : El portero. Su nombre era Sai. Hablo con Sasuke antes que les extrajeran la sangre. Era un tipo extraño. Quizás se sentía culpable de no haber dejado a Sasuke entrar el primer día que fue al hospital, pero el reglamento era el reglamento. Además lo importante es que ayudaría a Naruto. Al oír su caso, le pareció una buena idea ayudarlo, al menos así le dijo a Sasuke.

Sasuke estuvo en una camilla recuperándose, hasta que simplemente no pudo más, se levantó y fue a la sala de espera a que saliera Naruto del quirófano.

Cinco horas duró la operación.

Y definitivamente esas horas le parecieron años. Veía más gente ir y venir, gente llorando de alegría y de tristeza. Hasta que se escuchó un sonido, una luz verde, y las puertas se abrieron. Salía un Naruto en una camilla, aparentemente dormido. Buscó con la mirada al doctor, que apareció a su izquierda.

-Un éxito.- dijo el Dr. Umino.- parace que su sangre hace milagros Señor Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió que su alma, si es que la tenía, volvía a su cuerpo. Era una sensación de bienestar inmensa. Sentía ganas de abrazar al doctor a pesar de todo. Pero se contuvo. Había vuelto a ser el mismo de antes.

-¿Cuándo..?

-En una o dos horas.

Las horas ahora pasaron rápidamente. El Dr. Umino le había explicado como fue la operación, y le había dicho que era un verdadero milagro. Pues parecía que el cuerpo hubiera reconocido la sangre de Sasuke como si fuera un medicamento. Pero Sasuke ya no escuchaba, sólo se limitaba a asentir. Estaba ansioso por ver a Naruto.

Pasó cada minuto a su lado. Viéndolo dormir, observando cómo su pecho se levantaba y volvía a su lugar de manera armoniosa. En un par de horas esos ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vieron fue a su esposo a su costado. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada a un costado de la cama. Le acarició la frente, tenía que despertarlo cuando Sasuke dormía en mal posición se despertaba de mal humor. Sasuke se despertó pero lo primero que hizo fue besar la frente de su esposo, para luego besar su nariz, sus mejillas y finalmente su boca. _Te amo._

**Una semana después **

Naruto se encontraba en los vestidores de madera, alrededor de la piscina del Hotel Prince. Le había preguntado al mayor si quería ir también, pero este le había dicho que hoy no. Que estaba cansado. Y era verdad había tenido que arreglar un montón de cosas desde la salida de Naruto del Hospital. Así que se había quedado en la suite. Naruto se dirigió a la piscina algo decepcionado. Se metió a los vestidores aunque como era de noche, no había nadie en la piscina, aún así no le gustaba la idea de cambiarse al aire libre.

Alguien jaló la puerta, asustando a Naruto, y se metió con él al vestidor. Antes que el menor pudiese si quiera pensar en decir algo. Había sido abrazado posesivamente por su "atacante", quien comenzaba a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. A pesar de que estaba oscuro por la pequeña rendija que había en la parte superior del vestidor se colaban los rayos de luna. Y podía distinguir claramente la silueta de su esposo, y con un poco de dificultad sus rasgos.

-Eres un bruto, me asustaste teme.

-Y tu un exhibicionista. Yo estaba cansado pero claro tenías que tentarme desabrochándote tan sensualmente la camisa delante de mí.

Naruto se ruborizó, aunque probablemente el mayor no lo pudiera notar por la oscuridad que reinaba.

-Oie dobe.- dijo con algo de burla, quizás si había notado su sonrojo pensó el menor.- ¿Cómo será hacerlo en un vestidor, nunca llegamos a saberlo?

-Teme.- aunque había querido ser un reproche, había sido una voz con mucha alegría y agreg.- Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías.

**F i n ~**

****

* * *

**Bueno allí está el final de esta historia! ~**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte! (sí, todo es bien recibido xD) **

**Cuídense y hasta la próxima! **


End file.
